


The kink

by greensilverserpent



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23068801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Even Lucius Malfoy makes exceptions.
Kudos: 3





	The kink

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2020-02-23

Lucius Malfoy loved the smell of blood. 

Always had. 

It was the main reason why he normally preferred virgins but for Bellatrix he would make an exception. Because she would let him fuck her during her menstruation cycle. And Lucius could get off just thinking about it.

Bella was always so sensitive during those. 

So vulnerable to his ministrations. 

So pretty.

They both thought of foreplay as overrated, so Lucius would just bend her over whatever surface was there and slip inside. 

The warm blood would tingle around his cock, making it easy to slip as deep as possible without stretching her beforehand.

So tight. 

So good.

On the rare occasions when he felt up for more, he would open her outer lips to expose the head of her clit and play with it. Rubbing softly or squeezing the nub hard between his fingertips. 

Bella would keen and buck, scream and fret. But until she begged for real, Lucius would never stop. Revelling in her moans and the satisfying slap of his balls against oversensitive skin.

After the first real plea though he would speed up, hitting harder and driving the extra millimetre into her cunt. She would scream beautifully and then obediently wait until her womb was filled with his come before allowing her own orgasm to engulf his softening cock, the excess amounts dripping down between their bodies, mingling with her blood.

Bella was perfect. 

And as long as she was into this kind of kink, Lucius would not stop fucking her.

No matter what.


End file.
